Le Requin
by Basmoka
Summary: -"Oh ! Il va voir ! Je vais le laminer, l'écraser, le soumettre, l'aplatir, le briser, le..." Katie décrocha. Quand Dubois commençait comme ça, il y en avait pour plusieurs heures. OW/MF


Je viens de retrouver ce texte dans un recoin de mon ordinateur… La suite n'est pas écrite, à peine ébauchée dans ma tête, et le format demeure pour le moment incertain (au moins quatre chapitres ?).

Il y a quelques MF/OW humoristiques très sympathiques sur ffnet, et j'ai eu envie de tenter ma chance aussi. J'espère que ça plaira, même si c'est à l'opposé de ce que j'écris habituellement.

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic _Les Aimants_, la suite arrive très bientôt (et cette fois, c'est pour de vrai).

x

**Chapitre 1 :** Peur bleue

x

Ce sourire railleur que lui avait adressé Flint avant de hisser ses bagages dans le Poudlard Express, Olivier Dubois ne l'avait pas compris. Il avait cru à une dernière plaisanterie : un compartiment piégé – un simple maléfice à la rigueur – que le Poursuiveur adverse aurait laissé à son attention pour célébrer la fin de ses A.S.P.I.C.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé à _ça_.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé entamer sa septième année en découvrant que son rival rempilait pour une huitième. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le monde puisse être aussi cruel.

Et si… ?

Un lent sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres :

Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus bénéficier d'une opportunité supplémentaire pour tenter d'écraser cette brute dopé aux stéroïdes. C'était sa chance ! Vaincre Serpentard au moins une fois dans toute sa scolarité… Voir la défaite s'inscrire dans les yeux mille fois honnis de Marcus Flint.

x

Marcus devait le reconnaître : il avait complètement négligé les examens de l'an passé. Pour intégrer une équipe nationale de Quidditch, il avait été prêt à s'investir à fond dans son sport favori, délaissant les études par le même coup. Mais son entrainement rigoureux – levé à cinq heures, petit-déjeuner copieux, échauffements au sol, quelques tours de piste en balai, une heure de tirs aux buts (avec un ou deux cognards selon son humeur), douche rapide avant de gagner les salles de cours, séance de musculation après les classes, le tout saupoudré d'une alimentation scrupuleusement adaptée à ses besoins et à sa morphologie, sans oublier bien sûr les nuits de neuf heures respectant toujours les mêmes horaires – oui, cet entrainement-là avait porté ses fruits. Au point que le sélectionneur des Pies de Montrose et celui des Frelons de Wimbourne en étaient venus aux mains. Après moult négociations houleuses et surenchères des deux partis, il avait été convenu qu'une fois diplômé il rejoindrait les Frelons. La décence voulait qu'il ne prononçât pas le salaire convenu à haute voix…

« Mille deux cents galions ! Tu te rends compte, Miles ? _Mille… deux… cents… galions !_ »

Soit trois fois ce que gagnait son père en effectuant une besogne minable dont il ne retirait pas le moindre plaisir.

Miles Bletchley, Gardien des Serpentard, soupira lourdement. Sa paupière fut agitée d'un tic nerveux, signe que ces radotages incessants étaient bel et bien la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

« Tu nous le répètes depuis deux heures ! Je crois qu'on a saisi, Marcus ! »

Il remonta son magazine à hauteur des yeux.

« Tu es vexé ? s'étonna le Poursuiveur vedette.

– Non, Flint. Je ne suis pas vexé. »

Miles n'appelait son capitaine par son nom de famille que lorsqu'il était – au choix – fou de colère, repentant… ou profondément jaloux. Ce fait n'était pas inconnu de Marcus Flint qui préféra égoïstement simuler la crédulité. Il s'en fit le serment : sa gloire personnelle ne serait en aucun cas diminuée par les états d'âme grotesques d'un joueur du dimanche en mal de renommée. Il avait œuvré trop dur pour acquérir son niveau actuel ; il méritait les louanges de ses pairs et était bien décidé à en profiter sans culpabiliser.

x

En le voyant descendre sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, Olivier avait échappé la cage qu'il tenait entre les mains. Friselune, sa chouette – ainsi nommée d'après la marque de son tout premier balai – avait aussitôt piaillé d'indignation. Mais son courroux s'était perdu dans l'indifférence générale et les barreaux dorés de sa prison avaient percuté la pierre en tintant bruyamment.

« Angie, dis-moi que tu ne vois pas ce que je vois. »

Angelina avait scruté la foule quelques instants avant de repérer les épaules musculeuses du Serpentard.

« Si tu vois Flint, je suis dans le regret de te dire qu'on est deux. »

Avaient suivi, sous la voûte cérébrale du Gryffondor, les réflexions exposées précédemment.

x

Marcus avait apprécié le spectacle du coin de l'œil. Le rapace qui s'écrasait dans un fracas monstre, la bouche entrouverte de son ennemi juré, Johnson qui hochait la tête, lèvres pincées. Et il avait ressenti les symptômes irrépressibles d'une autosatisfaction sans borne.

x

Pour une raison inexplicable, Olivier s'était souvenu de la rentrée précédente. En grimpant dans une calèche aux côtés de ses Poursuiveuses, il avait annoncé, rayonnant : « J'ai bossé tout l'été pour me payer un Nimbus 2000. S'il croit qu'il va tenir la distance avec son vieux Nimbus 1700 ! »

Et il avait pouffé – oui, pouffé. Il ignorait manifestement le concours de Lucius Malefoy. Non content d'avoir promu son fils au rang d'Attrapeur, il avait également doté l'équipe vert et argent de fringants Nimbus… 2001.

S'il avait encaissé le choc face à Flint, le soir venu, les masques tombant, il avait étouffé ses cris de rage dans l'oreiller et sangloté pendant des heures.

x

« Il ricane le bougre ! », s'exclama Olivier.

Le haussement de sourcil de Katie lui avait échappé. Elle se demandait parfois où leur capitaine allait pêcher ses insultes.

« Oh ! Il va voir ! Je vais le laminer, l'écraser, le soumettre, l'aplatir, le briser, le… »

Katie décrocha. Quand Dubois commençait comme ça, il y en avait pour plusieurs heures.

x

La répartition n'intéressait pas Marcus Flint. Il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre plus tard les noms des nouveaux. Ou de se passer carrément de l'information. Un « petit », un « petite » ou un « toi » dans le doute lui suffisait amplement pour communiquer avec les jeunes élèves. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'un grognement ou d'un geste du poignet, et les gnomes s'écartaient d'eux-mêmes pour lui céder le passage.

L'observation du spécimen Dubois l'enchantait davantage. Depuis sa table, il devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait la veine qui palpitait sur la tempe de son adversaire. En tendant l'oreille, il entendait presque les rouages s'enclencher sous son crâne obtus. Il le savait : Dubois échafaudait déjà son plan de conquête pour la Coupe. Et Marcus s'en régalait à l'avance.

Il avait passé les vacances à s'entraîner à la passe arrière avec Warrington. Dubois ne le verrait pas venir. Et en conséquence Dubois mordrait la poussière.

x

« … l'occire, le brûler vif, le broyer, le… le…

– Tu as fini ? » se renseigna son camarade de dortoir avec humeur.

Olivier acquiesça. Percy Weasley aplatit son oreiller et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Dehors l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

x

Trois jours s'écoulèrent avant l'anicroche.

« J'ai l'autorisation du professeur Rogue », ricana Flint en s'avançant sur le cercle central.

Olivier fendit les airs, atterrit brutalement et de rage – aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître – jeta son estimé Nimbus 2000 au sol.

« Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton autorisation ? »

Marcus connaissait bien le Gryffondor. Il savait comment le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il recherchait en répétant, sans varier l'intonation d'un iota :

« J'ai l'autorisation du professeur Rogue.

– Qu'il aille au diable, lui et la serpillère graisseuse qui lui tient lieu de chevelure ! » s'enflamma le capitaine rouge et or.

Une voix sèche retentit : « Non content de vous opposer à une directive professorale, vous avez en plus l'audace d'injurier un membre de l'équipe enseignante ? » Severus Rogue quitta l'ombre des gradins. « J'espérais vous voir régler vos différents à l'amiable mais j'ai apparemment fait preuve d'une exceptionnelle crédulité. Soyez assuré, Monsieur Flint, que je suis navré de n'être pas venu plus tôt vérifier vos dires. »

Olivier ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

« Ce manque de savoir-vivre n'a après tout rien d'étonnant, pour un capitaine qui recrute ses coéquipiers en fonction de leur célébrité… » Il lorgna Potter. « … de leur humour navrant… » Il lorgna les jumeaux. « … et pour satisfaire quelque fantasme peu ragoutant. » Il lorgna les Poursuiveuses qui hoquetèrent sous le sous-entendu. « Vos écarts de comportement seront rapportés à votre directrice, Dubois, et cet incident regrettable vous coûtera cinquante points et une interdiction de Quidditch pour la semaine. »

Olivier pâlit, rougit, verdit à tour de rôle.

« Que… Non ! Professeur ! C'est… je… ne… non !

– Seriez-vous victime d'un sortilège de confusion ? » s'enquit le directeur des Serpentard, l'air faussement concerné.

– Pas le Quidditch ! » supplia Dubois, oubliant toute retenue.

Alicia Spinnet saisit son ami par les épaules, l'entraînant hors du terrain afin qu'il ne s'enfonçât pas davantage.

« Oh ! Monsieur Dubois ? »

Olivier se retourna une dernière fois, espérant probablement que le maître des potions ait changé d'avis.

« Bien sûr, cela vaut aussi pour vos entrainements individuels. »

Tandis qu'il progressait d'un pas d'automate vers le château, Olivier Dubois murmura, les yeux écarquillés dans le vide : « J'ai vu le visage de Satan. »

Et personne ne chercha à démentir.

x

Depuis quelques minutes, Marcus avait la désagréable sensation d'être épié. Il effectua un tour de terrain, parcourant du regard les gradins sans trop y croire, quand il l'aperçut. D'agacement, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de fondre sur la tribune des Serpentard.

Nonchalamment adossé à la rambarde, Terrence Higgs faisait mine d'être absorbé par la lecture de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Terrence replia le journal d'un geste affecté.

« Et bien… je viens assister à un entraînement. C'est interdit ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? craqua Flint. Tu viens pour vendre nos tactiques aux Gryffondor, c'est ça ? »

En réponse il lui parvint un éclat de rire. Et Higgs rétorqua : « Tu es parano, mon pauvre vieux. J'aime assez ma maison pour espérer nous voir remporter la Coupe… » Il pencha son visage dans le vide et la bourrasque porta son murmure aux oreilles du Poursuiveur :

« Je suis venu pour le simple plaisir de te déranger, Marcus. Et aussi pour voir ce que vaut mon remplaçant… »

Il observa un instant la silhouette de Drago Malefoy qui progressait à contrevent.

« Regarde-le. Sa posture est trop raide. Même sur un balai il fait son putain d'aristocrate… Et cette façon de se pencher pour atteindre le Vif… à part se luxer l'épaule ou glisser de son Nimbus, je vois mal à quoi ça peut lui servir.

– Ça suffit, Terrence. »

Le ton du capitaine était calme, un peu las également.

« Tu es un bien meilleur Attrapeur que lui et je le sais…

– … mais lui il a l'argent. J'avais compris, merci. Ça n'excuse en rien le fait que tu m'ais viré. Quatre ans qu'on jouait ensemble, Marcus. _Quatre ans_. Presque cinq si on compte les joutes amicales qui ont précédées mon entrée dans l'équipe. Et tu me dégages pour un arriviste du jour au lendemain ! _Tu sacrifies ma carrière !_

– Ne dis pas de bêtises… »

Le poing s'abattit sur le garde-fou.

« Ne me ressors pas tes beaux discours ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu le sais très bien ! Les sélectionneurs recrutent dès Poudlard et je ne fais plus aucun match… Même en imaginant qu'ils me laissent passer les essais, le fait qu'on m'ait sorti de l'équipe joue contre moi ! »

Marcus se pencha prestement pour s'éviter une commotion cérébrale et, se retournant, hurla : « Bordel, regarde un peu où tu lances tes Cognards, Bole ! ». Il adressa à son camarade une œillade irritée.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi », s'excusa-t-il avant de retourner à son entraînement.

Un juron le suivit dans son vol mais il décida de ne pas relever. Après tout Terrence Higgs avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir…

x

Olivier observa les alentours avec circonspection. Il scruta les limites de la clairière et sursauta en l'apercevant, une petite mésange curieuse perchée sur une branche à quelques mètres de distance. Il dégaina prestement.

« Stupéfix ! »

L'oiseau se figea et glissa de son perchoir. Son petit corps perdit quelques plumes bleutées dans sa chute et percuta la butte herbeuse en dessous de l'arbre. Avec un sourire diabolique, le capitaine de Gryffondor se pencha sur l'animal.

« Tu croyais passer inaperçu hein ? »

Il agita sa baguette.

« Oubliettes ! »

Puis il s'éloigna en ricanant. Si Rogue pensait qu'il suffisait d'ensorceler un piaf pour épier ses faits et gestes, il se mettait sa spatule à chaudron dans l'œil, et ce jusqu'au lobe occipital. En levant le sort d'invisibilité appliqué sur son balai, il ne songea pas une seule seconde au terrible drame qu'il venait de déclencher :

Emergeant d'une douce torpeur, la mésange se redressa en pépiant, sautilla sur ses pattes grêles et s'envola joyeusement vers le sud. Trois cents mètres plus loin, ses oisillons affamés continuaient de piailler, ignorant que leur mère, touchée par un sortilège d'Amnésie, avait tout bêtement oublié leur existence et se consacrait désormais à satisfaire un soudain désir de migration.

Et même si Olivier avait su tout cela, il se serait certainement permis un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Le Quidditch passait bien avant la faune de la Forêt Interdite. Pour justifier son acte, il aurait argué qu'il n'était motivé que par une élémentaire prudence et non – comme le prétendaient souvent ses Poursuiveuses – par d'indéniables tendances à la paranoïa.

x

Marcus savait pertinemment comment on le surnommait. _Le Requin_. Loin de s'en offusquer, il s'en félicitait au contraire. Rien de tel qu'un surnom menaçant pour inspirer la crainte aux équipes adverses et gagner le respect et la docilité de ses coéquipiers.

Néanmoins, cette façade qu'il entretenait avec soin incluait certaines contrariétés.

Quand une fille lui tapait dans l'œil, il se devait de l'aborder au risque de voir sa crédibilité diminuer sensiblement. _Un digne capitaine ne connait pas la peur_.

Quand il osait enfin l'approcher, elle lui jetait des regards de biches effarouchée. Elle disait : « D'accord, d'accord, tu peux avoir mon devoir de potions ! » et s'enfuyait. Ou bien s'excusait platement de s'être moqué de sa démarche le jour précédent et fondait en larmes en levant la main pour parer un coup qu'il n'aurait jamais osé porter. S'il parvenait à en placer une, elle souriait nerveusement. « Tu comprends, Marcus, j'ai déjà un copain ». Ou encore : « Ecoute, tu me plais beaucoup mais… ».

Dernière option : elle rougissait jusqu'au décolleté, elle tortillait ses mains… et Dubois apparaissait comme par magie pour la lui souffler sous le nez.

Marcus n'avait toujours pas compris comment il s'y prenait. En guise de représailles, il trouvait désormais un malin plaisir à tuer dans l'œuf toutes ébauches de flirt s'inscrivant entre le Gardien et une jeune fille de l'école. Sa campagne de désinformation « Dubois est un pervers » avait manifestement porté ses fruits.

Résultats des courses ? En un an et demi, aucun des deux joueurs n'étaient parvenus à attirer une fille jusqu'à son lit et la revue _Concupiscence_, bien connue pour son contenu hautement suggestif, avait comptabilisé deux abonnements supplémentaires pour Poudlard, malgré qu'elle figurât dans la liste des interdits de Rusard – lequel, ne nous leurrons pas, n'espérait rien d'autre que de pouvoir en confisquer quelques exemplaires pour grossir sa propre collection…

x

« Et Angelina, elle te plait pas ? »

Olivier s'étouffa avec son porridge.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? C'est ma Poursuiveuse ! »

Percy fronçait toujours les sourcils.

« Et ?

– Et on ne mélange pas le Quidditch et les histoires de cœur ! se révolta le capitaine de Gryffondor.

– Mais pourquoi ? »

Merlin ! Il était pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans !

« Parce que, trancha Olivier. C'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout.

– Pénélope pourrait te présenter des copines à elle, si tu veux…

– Je préfère pas. De toute façon, avec Flint, c'est impossible que ça aboutisse. »

Percy jeta un coup d'œil aux Serpentard. Le Poursuiveur mordait dans une pomme avec hargne, le regard fixé sur le dos d'Olivier Dubois.

« Il est pire qu'une ex jalouse », nota le préfet, sans prendre garde à l'effarement qu'il fit naître chez son ami. Trouvant sa comparaison très adaptée, il poursuivit : « Au fond, il est juste un peu possessif. Tu devrais aller voir Lavande Brown, elle pourrait te donner des conseils de rupture…

– Non mais t'es malade !

– Je voulais juste dire que ça s'appliquait un peu à ton cas et que…

– _Je ne sors pas avec Flint !_ » protesta Olivier d'un ton perçant, la main crispée sur son abdomen – pareille insinuation lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac.

Un silence absolu s'abattit sur la Grande Salle tandis que plusieurs dizaines de curieux se tournaient vers la source du cri. Le Gardien blêmit sous cette attention indésirable, rassembla ses affaires en toute hâte et s'esquiva en trainant dans la boue la valeur première de sa maison.

Que Godric lui pardonne : il arrivait que la fuite fût la seule solution envisageable.


End file.
